villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Father Loutermilch
Father Loutermilch is a major antagonist in the 2017 videogame Outlast 2, serving as the main antagonist of the school segments of the game. He was a teacher at the school attended by Blake, Lynn and Jessica. It is implied he raped and killed Jessica Gray by pushing her down the stairs, then staged her hanging as a suicide. He was voiced by Karl Graboshas. Biography Father Loutermilch can be seen variously throughout Blake's hallucinations laughing, singing, speaking and taunting him. After some time passes, Blake starts to see Loutermilch as a demonic creature. When Blake approaches a well in the village, Loutermilch uses his demonic tongue to pull him in. After Blake winds up Jessica's music box and finds her corpse being hanged, Loutermilch appears and drags Jessica through the ceiling. In another hallucination, Blake roams a long, dark hallway, when all of the lockers start to open and close violently, as Loutermilch is heard across the hallway. When Blake approaches the exit door, he appears and throws him to the end of the hallway. Blake then unknowingly appears inside a locker. Father Loutermilch in a brief moment stands in front of the locker, then walks away. Later on, Loutermilch can be heard singing a song along with Jessica. When Blake returns, a phone can be heard ringing inside one of the offices. As Blake approaches, the demon walks out and runs for Blake. Blake tries to hide, and the demon disappears. Returning back, Blake picks up the phone and a voice can be heard saying that he will get help if he finds a place to hide. He then says a lustful comment until insulting Blake as a tongue appears on the phone, taking Blake by the neck. Blake then throws the phone down, and the tongue disappears. When Blake exits the office, all doors close violently and the demon appears again, chasing after Blake. In a next hallucination, Blake walks under the school, in a hallway system where all the pipes and cables are located. He finds his way through a corridor, when Loutermilch appears and chases him. As Blake is rowing down a lake, the tongue reaches out of the water and pulls Blake back into the hallucination. He has another vision of Loutermilch chasing him, this time he is in the school's swimming pool. He finds his way up the stairs, where another he chases him again. Now finding himself in the school library, Blake makes his way through the confusing maze of shelves, when the demon appears at the end. When Blake hears Jessica screaming, he turns around and runs for her, with the demon right behind him. After Blake falls down into a pile of bodies, he lies on top of Jessica on the stairs. She is visibly beaten, and her neck is broken. We can see the demon on the top of the stairs looking down at Blake. Blake runs around the school, Loutermilch taunting him. As Blake and Jessica are making their way from their hiding place in the kitchen, Loutermilch steps out of one of the classrooms. He questions Blake and Jessica about being in the school at this time, when he tells them to step back into class. He threatens Blake and Jessica by calling their parents. He orders Blake to leave, but as he heads out, hears Jessica screaming for help. He runs back to the classroom, where he can see Jessica running away from Loutermilch telling him to get away. Blake then finds her brutalized corpse on the stairs. Loutermilch presumably forced Blake to go along with the cover up. Gallery Father-Loutermilch.jpg LoutermilchDEmon.jpg Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Outlast Villains Category:Male Category:Dark Priests Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Flashback Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal